Snakes
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Drabbles written for the slytherin100 community on livejournal. Various characters, all Slytherins. New drabbles will be added as they are written. Rating varies by chapter.
1. Shedding Light

**Title**: Shedding Light  
**Character(s)**: Regulus Black  
**Rating: **PG  
**Warning(s):** None in particular  
**Challenge(s): **Lumos  
**Word Count: **100

)O(

Regulus's conscience – what there was of it, at least – only permitted him to kill in the dark. This was his one requirement, that he never be forced to see the damage he had caused in his service to the Dark Lord. And this suited him quite well. Only once did he ever feel curiosity, a wish to know how victims looked when he had finished with them.

"Lumos," he whispered, and the light from his wand fell across the destruction he had caused.

The sight made him ill.

That was when he first questioned whether what they did was right.


	2. Don't Want You

**Title: **Don't Want You  
**Character(s): **Rodolphus, Bellatrix  
**Pairing(s):** Rodolphus/Bellatrix and the faintest hints of possible Bellatrix/Voldemort  
**Rating: **PG  
**Challenge(s):** Hack (used here in the sense of "cough")  
**Word count: **100

)O(

Rodolphus caught his wife, near-dead, newly released from Azkaban, and held onto her.

"Bellatrix," he whispered. His voice broke with the sheer joy he felt at finally being out of Azkaban, and able to see his wife again. "We're free, Bellatrix, we're free!"

She pushed him away, but the exertion winded her and she doubled over with coughing.

"Are you all right?" he asked, concerned.

"I will be," Bellatrix said, barely able to remain upright. "Just as soon as I can see the Dark Lord."

"But… but I'm here."

"Don't want you," she told him. "I want the Dark Lord."


	3. My Dream, Their Nightmare

**Title: **My Dream, Their Nightmare  
**Character(s): **Lord Voldemort  
**Rating: **PG  
**Challenge(s):** Nightmare  
**Word count: **100

)O(

I can taste the fear my very presence inspires, and it is sweet.

Unlike so many dark wizards, I make no effort to cause people terror. Needless destruction is not and never will be my aim. It is simply a glorious side effect. With a mere glance, the slightest movement of my wand, I cause Mudbloods to cower before me and Purebloods to bow and honour me. There is no one alive who would dare to speak my title with anything but utmost reverence.

This is what I have desired since childhood.

This is my dream.

I am their nightmare.


	4. Make a Wish

**Title: **Make A Wish  
**Character(s): **Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood  
**Pairing(s):** Vague implied Draco/Luna  
**Rating: **G  
**Challenge(s):** Wish  
**Word count: **100

)O(

Draco didn't know how Luna Lovegood had managed to find out his birthday, but she did, and she marked the occasion by bringing him a birthday cake

"Make a wish, Draco," she said dreamily, holding it out to him.

"You're completely mad."

But she kept standing there. Draco sighed. If it would get rid of her, he'd make a stupid wish.

_I wish…_

_What do I wish?_

_For father to come home alive. The war to end. My task to be finished._

"Can't you think of a wish, Draco?" Luna asked.

Draco stared helplessly at the cake.

"No," he said.


	5. Good, Traditional Marriage

**Title**: Good, Traditional Marriage  
**Characters**: Druella (Rosier) Black, Abraxas Malfoy  
**Pairings**: Druella/Abraxas  
**Rating**: PG  
**Challenge**: Old Fashioned  
**Word** **Count**: 100

)O(

Druella Black was lucky enough to have a nice, traditional marriage.

She loved her husband. He was brave and strong, wealthy and masculine. She bore him three daughters. Other women envied her, and she was proud to be married.

Abraxas Malfoy was also lucky to have a nice, traditional marriage.

He loved his wife. She was sweet and pretty, maternal and feminine. She bore him a son. Other men envied him, and he was proud to be married.

Both Druella and Abraxas had good, old-fashioned marriages.

So it followed logically that Druella and Abraxas would have a good, old-fashioned affair.


	6. Maybe

**Title**: Maybe  
**Character(s)**: Narcissa Black Malfoy  
**Rating: **PG  
**Warnings**: Mild HBP spoilers?  
**Challenge(s): **Hide  
**Word Count: **100

)O(

When things became too difficult for Narcissa, it was always her inclination to retreat into herself.

For the most part, this caused her no trouble. Silence and introspection were fine when dealing with a slap or a scolding.

It was not such a useful way of coping with other situations.

Narcissa should have learned not to hide inside herself after Andromeda left. She should have learned then that it didn't help anything.

If she had, maybe she wouldn't have retreated when her son was made a Death Eater. Maybe she could have helped. Maybe things would have been easier.

Maybe.


	7. In His Chambers

**Title**: In His Chambers  
**Character(s)**: Bellatrix/Voldemort  
**Rating**: R  
**Warnings**: Sexual content  
**Challenge(s)**: Silk  
**Word Count**: 100

)O(

Bellatrix stood before the Dark Lord as he closed the doors of his chambers and turned to her.

"Undress," he ordered.

Bellatrix unlaced her dress with trembling fingers, the silk slithering over her skin and falling in a puddle at her feet, and she looked up at him, breathless with excitement.

His eyes moved up and down her body, and he walked in a slow circle around her, occasionally touching her. His inspection seemed to take forever.

But when he finished, and pushed her down onto the bed, what he did to her more than made up for the wait.


	8. The Last Time

**Title**: The Last Time  
**Characters**: Andromeda and Narcissa  
**Rating**: G  
**Challenge**: Snow  
**Word Count**: 100

)O(

When Andromeda was seventeen years old, and Narcissa fourteen, it snowed almost a foot. Andromeda dragged Narcissa outside with her, insisting she enjoy the snowfall while it lasted.

Narcissa laughed when Andromeda threw a wet handful of snow at her, paying no mind to the cold of it on her skin. She felt like she was six years old again, a little girl playing in the snow without a care in the world, not a young lady on the brink of marriage.

Andromeda laughed too.

Narcissa didn't know it would be the last time she ever saw her sister laugh.


	9. Qualifications for Marriage

**Title:** Qualifications for Marriage  
**Characters:** Narcissa and Astoria  
**Pairings: **Narcissa/Astoria, Astoria/Draco (pre/implied)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Challenge(s):** Calm. Also for my own Femmeslash Drabble Tag on the HPFC forum.  
**Word count:** 200  
**Warning(s):** Cross-gen

)O(

"If you are to be my son's bride," Narcissa said, eyeing Astoria rather sceptically, "there are things that you will need to be… good at."

"What sort of things, Madame?" Astoria asked politely. She kept her hands folded in her lap and her eyes demurely on the ground as she spoke, as a proper Pureblood girl was expected to do.

"Politics… are you well-educated?"

"Yes, Madame. Seven OWLs."

"And society matters… from the way you are sitting, I assume your parents have taught you etiquette?"

"Yes, Madame."

"And…" Narcissa's voice lowered slightly, and she moved close to Astoria, "and lovemaking…"

"Oh, Madame!" Astoria's cheeks flamed bright red and she looked up quickly. "I would not know my skill at that…"

"A virgin, then?"

"Y- yes, Madame." Astoria did not understand how Narcissa could sound so perfectly calm when discussing such a secret matter. She, Astoria, had never felt so ruffled or uncomfortable in her life.

"My son cannot be given an inexperienced woman."

Tears prickled the backs of Astoria's eyes, and she nodded, lowering her head. "I see."

"Oh, do not cry," Narcissa breathed, and Astoria felt the older woman move closer to her. "It is an easily rectified situation…"


End file.
